zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You´ll Be In My Heart
It was stormy out there tonight. I´ve lived in Bunnyburrow for quite some time now, and I´ve never seen a rainstorm like that there myself. The thunder was enormous too. Good thing Judy and I had gotten inside just at the right time as she had finished her work at the farm just as it had started. Getting everything she needed to get covered, my wife closed the door behind us after the work. “Phew! Perfect timing, we didn´t get soaked this time as the worst came. Hopefully it´ll go away soon”, Judy sighed. “I´m sure it will, my dear. Besides, it´ll turn off the heat a bit after so many hot days in here”, I said. “Let´s go get some sleep, our kits are already sleeping too. All this hard work has gotten me tired”, she said as she yawned a bit. Suddenly, as I was about to take a shower, we heard a loud noise from our bedroom. “Oh no!” Judy realized what was going on. While Laverne was sleeping peacefully like the other children, our youngest child Jonathan had just woken up from the storm noises outside. He had hidden into his cradle, trembling out of fear. “My son! Are you alright?” Judy went to him, looking worried. The fox kit was still frightened almost to the point of tears, even though the thunder was calming down slightly at the moment. Our little baby boy was only a few months old, and this was the first loud thunderstorm he had heard in his life, so I could see why he was frightened. Judy lifted her child gently into his arms, calming down and comforting the crying baby fox in the progress. “It´s alright, Mommy´s here. Nothing to be afraid of”, she said. “You´re safe here with us”, I petted his fluffy little fur coat. Jonathan was such a precious little thing, just like our other children. Judy sat down on her, with Jonathan in his arms. Before I could help with anything, I could hear her start singing another lullaby for him. ''Come stop your crying, it´ll be alright ''Just take my hand, hold it tight ''I will protect you from all around you ''I will be here, don´t you cry ''For one so small, you seem so strong ''My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm ''This bond between us can´t be broken ''I will be here, don´t you cry Even though Judy rarely sang, she did have a very lovely and soothing voice, which made her lullabies sound like something wonderful. The baby was calming down as she kept singing him to sleep. ''Cause you´ll be in my heart ''Yes, you´ll be in my heart ''From this day on ''Now and forever more ''You´ll be in my heart ''No matter what they say ''You´ll be here in my heart ''Always What a sight it was. The woman who I loved the most in the world had given birth to one of my kind, and was showing true motherly care and affection towards him. Showing how strong motherly love can be regardless of species differences. As someone who loved children a lot himself, this warmed my heart greatly. It sound about right, since I always liked to consider our fox and rabbit hybrid children as a symbol of unconditional love between predator and prey. A proof that even the former natural enemies can give birth to something beautiful, pure and innocent like that. Well, Judy was just staying true to her philosophy in making the world a better place in that too. “Goodnight, my dear. Mommy loves you”, Judy kissed Jonathan on his forehead as he placed the fox kit back to the cradle for a moment, as she went to change her familiar carrot farmer outfit into her nightgown. I got out of my clothes for the night too as we were ready for bed. However, just in case the storm didn´t stop, Judy took Jonathan in her arms and let him sleep there for that night. I laid myself close to my lovely wife in bed too. “He´s so adorable, Nick. And he´s got your tail too”, she smiled at me, stroking his little fluffy tail gently as the fox kit was curled up sleepily there. “I´m so proud of you, Carrots. With a mother like you, our children are going to have one safe and happy childhood”, I draped my arms around Judy. Her motherly side just made my wife look even more attractive in my eyes than she already did, which was saying a lot. “Thanks, my darling husband”, Judy appreciated my kind words and kissed my chin warmly. “I love you. Goodnight, the most wonderful wife in the world”, I wrapped a blanket around me, her and Jonathan warmly. I could see a smile on his little face as he was sleeping in the safest and warmest place in the world with us. Jonathan was truly blessed to have us as his loving and protective parents. In our arms, he had nothing to fear and could travel safely in his land of dreams at night. Category:Songfics Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories inspired by Tarzan Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about mothers